


For I Have Sinned

by janne_d



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a sinner, black as his reputation is white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the ds_flashfiction Forgiveness Challenge. Thanks to torakowalski for the beta.

He knows why he is here, how could he not?

He is a sinner, black as his reputation is white.

When he lies to his son, claiming not to know the reason he is forced to linger, it is simply another transgression to add to his tally.

He has also lied by omission: he allows his legend to stand unblemished. Pride is another sin.

He killed in anger. He is a murderer.

He abandoned his son.

Some day, maybe Benton will understand his reasons. But he hopes not.

He hopes that Benton never has to.

And he hopes for forgiveness.


End file.
